Enhorabuena, Freud
by DanyC
Summary: Cuidado com o que sonha, pois seus sonhos podem acabar se realizando. E caso não acredite, pergunte à Lily Evans... One-Shot / Lemon / Tradução


**Autora Original:**Criiis

**Tradutora**: DanyC.

**Beta**: Hatake Pam

**N/A:** Olá! Bem, faz tempo que comecei a escrever essa one-shot, já que nunca havia tentado nada com lemmon, e queria muito tentar. Porém nada do que escrevia me agradava, então parei na metade.  
Hoje o abri por acaso, e a imaginação correu solta, e este é o resultado de uma noite de tédio e muita tensão sexual acumulada.

Devo dizer que é um lemmon fino, quero dizer, é explícito mas não uso palavras grosseiras. Não sei se estou me explicando bem, então se você estiver interessado o aconselho a ler sozinho.

**Disclaimer:** Nada disso me pertence, nem os personagens, nem os cenários, nem... absolutamente nada. Continuo sendo tão pobre quanto ontem e menos do que serei amanhã. Todo o mérito é para J.K. Rowling.

**N/T:** Olá povo, eu simplesmente me apaixonei por essa fic quando a li, ela trata do tema de uma forma tão sublime e delicada que realmente me encantou. Espero que vocês também gostem e qualquer erro ou dúvida quanto à tradução me avisem na review!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Enhorabuena, Freud**

Acordei ofegante. Mais uma vez. A verdade é que estava começando a me sentir um pouco enjoada com meu subconsciente. E o que mais me incomodava era que, no fundo, tudo aquilo era mentira.

Levantei da cama e me apoiei no dossel escarlate enquanto me dirigia rumo ao banheiro para poder jogar um pouco de água fria em meu rosto. Pelo amor de Deus! Precisava me acalmar um pouco. Fechei a torneira e olhei para meu rosto no espelho: minhas bochechas estavam queimando e meu cabelo ruivo muito bagunçado. Voltei a passar a água gelada em minha pele, dessa vez seguindo até à nuca, fechei os olhos enquanto suspirava pesadamente. Deviam ser que horas? Duas? Três da madrugada? Voltei a encarar meu reflexo no espelho.

- Você é uma pervertida, Evans. – Censurei-me.

Peguei uma toalha e me sequei enquanto minha mente retomava o sonho que tivera há pouco. Meus dedos delineavam os músculos de seu peito, sua mão fazia um tortuoso caminho sob minhas costas nuas, sua respiração roçando a base do meu pescoço...

Devo admitir que sorri um pouco ao me lembrar. Só um pouquinho. Ou talvez muito. Céus, em que tipo de maníaca sexual eu estava me transformando? Balancei a cabeça tentando afastar meus pensamentos e me dirigi à minha cama novamente. A culpa pela parte pervertida de minha mente estar tão ativa era dele. Se não ficasse passeando pelo Salão Comunal sem camisa eu estaria agora mesmo dormindo e sonhando que devorava um quilo de bolo de chocolate, ou talvez que estivesse tomando sol em alguma praia do Caribe. Mas não, o Senhor James-vamos-provocar-todo-mundo-da-torre-Potter tinha que provocar justo a mim!

Exibido maldito!

Sarah diz que me irrito porque ele me ignora. De qualquer modo, se isso for verdade, também é culpa dele. Por que diabos tem que me ignorar agora, depois de ter passado 6 anos me irritando o tempo todo? O que não lhe agradou? O que eu fiz de errado? Talvez ter dito que preferiria me casar com a Lula Gigante à sair com ele tenha lhe magoado um pouco... Mas também não me faz falta. Mesmo que desfile por ai exibindo seu abdômen, seus bíceps, os peitorais, ombros, costas...

Um calafrio percorreu minha espinha e me deixei cair na cama, estava desperta demais para conseguir voltar a dormir. Enfim, depois de me virar várias vezes entre meus lençóis sem êxito algum, decidi ir ler no Salão Comunal para manter minha mente ocupada, e quem sabe assim o sono não voltaria?

Desci as escadas tentando não fazer muito barulho para não acordar ninguém (realmente os leões não acordavam com bom humor). O Salão Comunal estava deserto, mas por sorte a lareira ainda não havia se apagado completamente, então me dirigi ao sofá mais a frente para poder ficar aquecida enquanto lia.

Foi quando percebi que o local não estava tão deserto como havia suposto.

Ali estava ele.

Sem camisa, obviamente.

- Oh! - Exclamei. _'Oh'_? Esta realmente havia sido uma bela demonstração do meu vasto vocabulário. 'Boa noite?' Não, com certeza não! Oh.

Ele levantou os olhos do fogo e me encarou. Seu rosto sequer demonstrou qualquer mínimo rastro de emoção.

- Ah, olá. - murmurou com indiferença e voltou a cravar seu olhar no fogo.

Constrangida e intimidada me sentei na ponta mais afastada do sofá, tentando manter o máximo de distância entre nós. Ele continuava me tratando como se fosse qualquer uma. Ou pior: agia como se não se importasse com absolutamente nada que viesse de mim. E isso, muito a contragosto, me machucou.

Abri o livro e tentei me concentrar na leitura, mas quando cheguei na quinta linha algo me desconcentrou. Meus olhos, que fazem o que querem e não o que _eu_ quero, começaram a se distrair com o reflexo das chamas no braço de James. Desviei meu olhar para longe, perguntando-me por que isso sempre tinha que acontecer comigo. Talvez eu esteja exagerando um pouco, mas em um momento tão dramático como aquele - dramático para mim - essa era a única coisa que se passava por minha cabeça. Ou talvez meu cérebro havia pifado de vez. De qualquer maneira, ambas as possibilidades eram péssimas.

Por fim, cheguei a conclusão que ler Drácula não iria ser possível naquela noite. E agora que paro para refletir, realmente não seria bom chegar à parte em que as Vampiras Lagartonas tentam seduzir o pobre e corno Jonathan. Então, fingindo tédio, deixei que meu braço pousa-se no encosto do sofá e o usei como almofada enquanto fixada toda minha atenção nas chamas que lambiam todo mármore da lareira.

Pouco tempo depois, quando estava quase adormecida, tremi.

- Se não andasse por aí seminua, não teria frio. - murmurou meu amabilíssimo companheiro. Olhava-me pelo canto dos olhos, com o cenho franzido.

-Olha só quem está falando- soltei, irritada, com a voz 'mole'. Oras, quem era ele para me dizer como devia me vestir?- Você não está usando muito mais roupa do que eu, majestade.

- Pelo menos minha _calcinha_ não está à mostra. - contestou entre dentes, com um sorriso presunçoso desenhado no rosto.

Minhas bochechas ficaram da cor de meus cabelos, ou talvez pior, quando percebi que minha camisola havia subido quase até minha cintura enquanto estava meio adormecida. Em que momento eu me mexi tanto assim para que isso acontecesse? Envergonhada, irritada e confusa, me recuperei do choque e abaixei minha camisola o máximo que pude, dessa vez com minhas pernas sobre o sofá. Logo lhe lancei um olhar carregado de ódio.

Então percebi o leve rubor que cobria suas bochechas.

- Te deixei nervoso, Potter? - Perguntei, enquanto um leve sorriso diabólico se formava em meu rosto.

Ele hesitou. Sim! _Ele hesitou_! Essa era minha chance. Ele se arrumou em seu lugar, limpou a garganta e me olhou diretamente nos olhos, depois de não o fazer durante semanas. Arqueou uma sobrancelha e me lançou um sorriso irônico. Aquele sorriso torto que aparecia em todos meus sonhos. O meu favorito.

- Você não conseguiria me deixar nervoso nem se dançasse a dança do ventre nua em minha frente.

O comentário me machucou um pouco, mas sabia que tudo não passava de um jogo. Um jogo que, inconscientemente, eu havia começado. Agora era minha vez. Sorri.

- Tem alguém aqui que não tem a mesma opinião.

Ele me olhou confuso. Vi a pequena ruga em forma de 'V' que se formara entre suas sobrancelhas e sorri ainda mais. Estava me divertindo muito.

- Do que você está falando?

Então baixei meu olhar até suas calças de moletom cinza claro, sem deixa de sorrir. Mordi o lábio e levantei as sobrancelhas quando meu olhar se cravou sob um ponto muito concreto abaixo de seu abdômen.

- O que acha? - murmurei. Sim, eu não estava no meu estado perfeito.

Levantou as sobrancelhas e me olhou, surpreendido, mas não fez nada para esconder a evidência. Pelo contrário, girou seu corpo para mim, oferecendo-me uma vista perfeita de seu peito nu. Curvou-se um pouco e aproximou sua cabeça da minha.

- Está brincando com fogo, Evans. - alertou, com aquele sorriso que eu tanto gostava.- E quem brinca com fogo se queima.

- Não estou com medo. – redargui, inclinando-me em sua direção.

Não sei de onde havia vindo aquela voz, porém soou sexy. Vou repetir, eu, Lily Evans, havia feito uma voz sexy. A possibilidade de estar me transformando em uma vampira lagartona me incomodou um pouco, mas me preocuparia com isso amanhã. Agora estava jogando, e o fogo parecia querer jogar comigo.

Sem mais delongas, todo o encanto do momento terminou tão rápido quando havia começado. Potter se deixou cair de costas no sofá, voltando a cravar os olhos nas chamas vermelhas do fogo.

- Vá vestir algo, anda, vai acabar pegando um resfriado. – falou ele.

Senti minhas bochechas arderem ao mesmo tempo em que a decepção e a frustração tomavam conta de mim. Travei o maxilar inconscientemente enquanto tentava desfazer aquele nó que havia se formado em minha garganta e reprimir minha vontade de pegar uma raquete de tênis e usar sua cabeça como bola.

Ele estava me castigando? Eu tinha certeza de que era isso. Tantos anos humilhando e rejeitando-o em público viriam à tona justo quando me insinuava um pouco. Acho que não teria conserto. Por que eu era tão estúpida? Estava tão acostumada a ter sua atenção que não havia percebido que precisava dela... que eu gostava...

Estava tão acostumada ao fato de ele me querer, que o menosprezava.

Comecei a cogitar a possibilidade de me jogar sob um rolo compressor. Eu havia me comportado como uma menina mimada e malcriada! O nó em minha garganta se apertava mais à medida que a raiva controlava meu corpo.

Apertei os punhos com força e respirei profundamente, tentando me acalmar, mas não pude evitar que um ligeiro tremor passasse por meu corpo. Raiva. Frustração.

Desapontamento.

- Está vendo? Você está congelando. - James me olhava com um olhar que vinha a significar 'o que digo é tão óbvio que parece idiota'. – Por que não vai para cama?

- Não estou tremendo de frio! - Gritei exasperada.

Arqueou a sobrancelha, surpreendido, mas logo cruzou os braços sobre seu peito e fechou a cara.

- E agora o que te fiz de mal? - me perguntou com raiva - Você me pediu para te deixar em paz e eu deixei. O que mais você quer de mim?

- Não quero que me deixe em paz... - sussurrei tão baixo que não achei que ele tivesse ouvido.

- Juro que não te entendo, Evans – disse-me ele, negando com a cabeça, frustrado.

- Se não fosse tão idiota teria percebido!

- O que? Que está louquinha pelo meu corpo e que não havia percebido até eu passar desfilando olimpicamente na sua frente?- Um sorriso de obviedade se formou em seu rosto, enquanto relaxava seus músculos e se acomodava no sofá. - Eu já sabia que estava apaixonada por mim, é óbvio. Mas como você era tão tonta e não percebia, decidi te dar um empurrãozinho, e sabe, fazer com que descobrisse sem que eu tivesse visitar muito à enfermaria. É impossível resistir aos meus encantos, ruiva.

Arregalei os olhos e corei novamente. Tive vontade de atirá-lo ao lago para que virasse o jantar da Lula Gigante, que seria meu marido. E também de pendurá-lo de ponta cabeça e usá-lo como um saco de pancadas.

O que foi que disse esse... esse... troglodita imbecil?

Oras, iria lhe falar um bocado. Pode ter certeza que sim. Abri minha boca para informar àquele porco, que ele sofria de um grave distúrbio narcisista e que deveria procurar um psicólogo. Ia dizer o quanto o odiava e que não queria saber dele nunca mais. Mas seus lábios se colocaram em meu caminho.

Não sei quando se voltou para mim, nem quando sua perna se cravou no sofá ao meu lado para que pudesse me encarar com mais facilidade. Tampouco sei em que momento tomou meu rosto em suas mãos e me beijou. Só sei que jamais esquecerei aquele beijo.

Atordoada, não fui capaz de raciocinar até que nossos lábios se separassem, ficando a centímetros de distância. James suspirou, fazendo com que seu hálito quente roçasse em meus lábios.

- Garota boba e mimada...- murmurou encarando-me nos olhos. Não estava me repreendendo, ele sorria e seu olhar estava carregado de algo que só sei definir como amor - Eu te amo.

Engoli em seco, perdida em um turbilhão de emoções. Meu cérebro estava custando a processar todas as novas informações que havia descoberto nos últimos minutos.

- Parece que se dedicou muito a fazer teatro nos últimos dois meses...- disse mais para mim do que para ele.

Ele enrugou o nariz.

- Eu não diria isso, mas é uma maneira de enxergar.

Acariciou minha bochecha com o polegar e eu me perdi em seus olhos castanhos.

- Estou com muita raiva – informei-o. Mas estava muito calma, muito serena para parecer convincente. E não era para menos. Descobrir que o homem com quem havia sonhado no último mês e meio estava te ignorando por que te amava deixaria qualquer uma aturdida.

James riu e afastou as mãos de meu rosto para voltar a recostar no sofá, mas uma de suas mãos ficou para trás e encontrou a minha, que descansava em meu colo. Começou a brincar com meus dedos distraidamente.

- Já não sabia o que fazer para que acreditasse em mim, e na verdade, já estava bastante magoado - ele olhava fixamente para nossas mãos - Talvez tudo não passasse de um jogo para você, ou não talvez você acreditasse no que lhe dizia, mas eu realmente estava expondo meus sentimentos e você os lançava direto ao fogo. - fez uma pausa para me olhar, me sorriu tristemente e voltou seu olhar à nossas mãos. - A principio comecei a te ignorar. Havia chegado ao ponto máximo de humilhações e já não estava disposto a rebaixar mais meu orgulho, então tentei te esquecer. Os dias foram passando e pouco a pouco te fiz perceber minha ausência. Vi você me procurando nos corredores, salas e quando me via, desviava o olhar em seguida, como se estivesse sido pega fazendo algo errado. Me observava dissimuladamente no Salão Comunal. Logo comecei a notar que estava distraída e que havia algo que te preocupava. - Voltou a sorrir para mim, dessa vez com muita alegria e entrelaçou seus dedos aos meus - Estava sentindo a minha falta.

Bufei, fingindo irritação, mas não pude evitar que um sorriso envergonhado escapasse de meus lábios. Pelo jeito meus olhares furtivos não haviam sido tão furtivos quanto pretendia.

Uma parte de mim queria negar, dizer que era um maldito mimado e arrogante e soltar sua mão da minha. Porém era somente a parte que não queria se sentir exposta a ele. Me dava medo – quase pânico- começar uma relação, porque isso implicava em entregar-se a alguém por completo. E eu não queria perder o meu autocontrole. Não queria me sentir tão exposta a nada, por que a falta de segurança me intimidava. Mas o único motivo plausível para procurar desculpas era o fato de que ele estava rindo de mim, e talvez adiantar um pouco mais essa conversa. Pois aquilo era inevitável. Eu gostava de James Potter, por mais idiota que fosse. E negar somente pioraria as coisas para mim.

- Cale a boca e me beije, pode ser?

James sorriu e se aproximou de mim, aceitando meu pedido silencioso de expor nossos sentimentos mais à frente. Sabia que não estava preparada e fiquei feliz por não ter me pressionado para tal.

Com um movimento rápido me puxou pela cintura e me sentou em seu colo, deslizou as mãos para baixo de minha camisola para acariciar minhas costas.

- Como você quiser, senhorita perfeição. – sussurrou sobre meus lábios.

Eu sorri e cravei minhas mãos em seus cabelos bagunçados. E então ele me beijou.

Foi um beijo lento a princípio, lento e terno. Desfrutei o roçar tímido de suas mãos em minha cintura e me surpreendi com a maciez de seu cabelo entre meus dedos. Suspirei contidamente quando sua carícia chegou à parte de cima de minhas costas e isso pareceu despertar algo nele. Suas mãos se moveram mais insistentes em minhas costas, e ele pressionou a parte baixa de meu tronco com força para que colasse por completo meu corpo ao seu. O beijo perdeu toda sua ternura e se tornou mais selvagem, mais forte, meu coração começou a bater com rapidez contra minha caixa torácica. James deslizou as mãos até minhas coxas e apertou-as, aproximando-me mais dele, ao mesmo tempo em que percorria seu peito nu com a ponta dos dedos, deleitando-me com a forma definida de seus músculos. Mas eu queria mais.

Afastei-me de seus lábios e beijei sua mandíbula enquanto me dirigia até um ponto muito exato de seu pescoço, abaixo de sua orelha e mordi ali levemente. Continuei mordendo e beijando seu pescoço, embriagando-me com o sabor de sua pele, as mãos descansando em seu abdômen definido. Ele gemeu levemente e cercou minha cintura com seus braços, apertando-me com força para logo beijar-me com veemência.

Uma vozinha em minha cabeça, e a enorme pressão que começava a sentir entre minhas pernas, me avisavam que estava começando a entrar em um terreno perigoso, e por um breve momento tive dúvida. Eu não estava segura sobre querer dar esse passo. Eu não era nenhuma freira, já havia ficado com outros garotos, mas nunca havia passado de alguns beijos e carinhos inevitáveis. Por outro lado, nenhum deles havia me feito sentir o que James fazia nesse momento. Meu coração batia com tanta força que me perguntava se ele conseguiria ouvi-lo, respirava pesadamente e sentia como se minha razão desvanecesse a cada toque seu.

Então, quando James deslizou sua mão para minha nuca e começou a beijar meu pescoço, perdi meu controle por completo. Beijou, mordeu e lambeu meu pescoço e meu colo, então abaixou a alça de minha camisola pelo meu braço para que pudesse beijar meu ombro. Um som perdido entre um suspiro e um gemido saiu roucamente de minha garganta, e sem sequer perceber, comecei um lento movimento de 'vai-e-vem' com meus quadris.

James inspirou com força, surpreendido, mas não me deu tempo de mudar de ideia. Pegou-me pelo quadril, deitou-me no sofá suavemente, se acomodou entre minhas pernas e me beijou com força. Sua mão começou a deslizar com cautela sobre meu ventre, subindo lentamente, mas essa cautela toda estava me deixando nervosa. Peguei suas mãos e as coloquei na barra de minha camisola, na esperança de que entendesse meu recado, e isso o fez inspirar com surpresa novamente. Me olhou nos olhos, com uma mescla de dúvida e fascinação. Levantou-me um pouco e deslizou a camisola sobre meu corpo lentamente, e logo a deixou cair no chão.

Contive a respiração por alguns segundos, repentinamente envergonhada. Era o primeiro homem que me via nua (ou praticamente nua, já que trajava somente uma calcinha), mas seus olhos carregados de desejo dissiparam qualquer receio de uma possível rejeição.

- Você é maravilhosa... - sussurrou, sem deixar de me encarar nenhum segundo. Eu sorri, envergonhada por seu olhar insistente, e me aproximei dele, pregando seu corpo ao meu.

Sentir a pele quente de James colada à minha me fez suspirar de prazer e o beijei com força. Ele não se conteve em explorar cada centímetro de meu torso nu, primeiro com suas mãos e logo com seus lábios. Gemi outra vez, sentindo-me cada vez mais quente. A pouca roupa que ele usava estava me sufocando e atrapalhando, então deslizei minhas mãos até o cós de sua calça e o olhei, pedindo permissão. Não tive que pedir duas vezes: ele me ajudou a deslizar a peça por seu corpo até que, com um movimento com a perna, atirou a peça ao chão. Voltei a deslizar as mão por seu quadril, desta vez agarrando a borda de sua boxer preta, mas sem tirá-la. Ao invés disso massageei sua ereção com delicadeza por cima do tecido fazendo com que ele gemesse.

- Lily... se não quiser fazer isso, esse é o momento de parar. - sussurrou com a voz entrecortada por culpa da respiração irregular - Não quero que se sinta obrigada...

O calei com um beijo por que, quisesse minha consciência ou não, já não havia mais volta. Meu corpo me pedia aos gritos para que James se colasse mais e mais, que se juntasse por completo a minha pele. Então ele apertou seu quadril contra o meu e ambos gememos de prazer. Repetiu o gesto mais algumas vezes enquanto me beijava apaixonadamente. O desejo começou a me deixar tonta. Queria James dentro de mim e o queria naquele momento.

Porém ele parecia ter outros planos. Queria me enlouquecer um pouco mais. Começou a beijar meu pescoço outra vez, absurdamente lento, e deslizou uma mão até meu abdômen, para logo introduzi-la lentamente dentro da única peça de roupa que ainda usava. Fechei os olhos com força ao sentir a carícia circular de seus dedos e minhas costas se arquearam de prazer. Senti que estava sufocando, minha pele ardia, e minha respiração acelerou alcançando níveis realmente preocupantes. James estremecia cada vez que um gemido escapava de minha garganta, e sua respiração também estava acelerada e descompassada.

Quando já não podia suportar mais, decidi pressionar sua resistência até que ele cedesse. Deslizei a mão para dentro de sua boxer e o paguei na mesma moeda. Não demorou em se dar por vencido: tremendo, afastou sua mão de minha roupa de baixo e me obrigou a fazer o mesmo. Logo puxou minha calcinha bruscamente, como se aquela pequena peça o irritasse, e fez o mesmo com sua boxer. Quando se colocou entre minhas pernas, abraçando minhas costas, tremi.

- Vá devagar... - murmurei desviando o olhar.

Ele deslizou a mão até minha bochecha e me obrigou a olhá-lo. Parecia confuso. Desviei novamente meus olhos, envergonhada, e então ele pareceu compreender. Me beijou suavemente e docemente nos lábios e acariciou minhas bochechas, tranquilizando-me.

- Me avise se te machucar. - sorriu docemente e voltou a me beijar - Se em algum momento quiser parar, me diga. Estamos entendidos?

Assenti e o abracei, para deixá-lo mais perto de mim. Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos. Então, James, acariciando meus braços com suavidade, começou a empurrar-se levemente contra mim. O fez com cautela, observando minha reação cada vez que entrava um pouco mais. Chegou um ponto em que só pude franzir o cenho e soltar um leve gemido, pedi para que me desse alguns segundos para me acalmar. Ele me beijou docemente e acariciou meu cabelo enquanto eu respirava profundamente, sem me pressionar. Quando a dor já havia passado um pouco pedi para que ele continuasse, e ele assim o fez. Em algum momento, entre beijos e sussurros tranquilizantes, conseguiu penetrar-me completamente, e então começou um lento vai e vem.

Pouco a pouco a dor foi desaparecendo e sendo substituída por um formigamento agradável, e logo por um prazer prolongado e intenso. Apertei os ombros de James, arranhando sua pele nua e comecei e fazer um lento movimento com meu quadril, querendo sentir mais. Ele gemeu em meu ouvido e mordeu meu lóbulo, fazendo-me suspirar. O vai e vem começou a ficar cada vez mais rápido e profundo, o desejo já começava e me deixar tonta e desnorteada. Me senti sufocar e só podia pensar que queria mais e mais.

- Mais rápido. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, entre suspiros. James acatou meu pedido rapidamente.

Me beijou intensamente e acelerou seus movimentos, arrancando de mim outro gemido, que foi sufocado por seus lábios. Então deslizou sua mão até meu baixo ventre e começou a massagear-me com movimentos circulares, eu já não sabia o quanto mais iria aguentar. Se não estivesse me beijando tenho certeza de que teria acordado a torre inteira. E provavelmente ele teria feito o mesmo. Tremi de prazer e minhas costas se arquearam de novo, ele se deixou cair sobre meu peito, exausto.

- Uau!- murmurei quando consegui normalizar um pouco minha respiração.

Ele riu baixo e se jogou ao meu lado, abraçando-me. Sorri enquanto o encarava.

- Com certeza não esperava por isso quando desceu, hein? - sorriu maroto e me deu um suave beijo nos lábios.

- Oras, e vá me dizer que você esperava por isso! – dei-lhe um soquinho leve no braço enquanto ria.

- Nem em um milhão de anos. Mas fico feliz. - me abraçou com mais força, grudando-me a ele. Não pude fazer nada além de sorrir - Fico muitíssimo feliz.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/a: **Espero que tenham gostado do meu delírio noturno.  
Vale a pena lembrar que deixar reviews faz bem para a alma! Qualquer crítica construtiva é totalmente bem-vinda.

Cris.

**N/t:** Bom genti, então é isso. Como a autora disse, mandem reviews! Todos os reviews que a fic receber serão traduzidos e enviados à autora, e quem quiser acrescentar algo sobre a tradução em si também é muito bem vindo! Um agradecimento especial à Hatake Pam que arranjou tempo em sua agitadíssima vida de vestibulando para betar essa fic para mim. E claro, obrigada por lerem a fic!

Espero que tenham gostado.

DanyC.


End file.
